Miss Veela
by Darkiliane
Summary: Slash HPDM Quand Eloise Midgen devient la reine du bal, et a un plan un peu spécial pour les deux princes de Poudlard! Yaoi, yuri, humour spécial Darkiliane...
1. Une bombe a Poudlard!

En ce moment j'écris beaucoup pour cause d'ennui profond... Et voilà, une nouvelle fic! J'ai fait un énoooorme effort, non seulement cette histoire n'est pas à se flinguer comme celles que je fais d'habitude, mais elle est même sur un ton assez léger. Chose incroyable, je fais même des trucs qui de loin pourraient presque ressembler à de l'humour! Lol. Vous me direz si c'est réussi...

Disclaimer: J'ai piqué les persos de HP, et je les ai un peu transformés parfois... JKR va pas être contente...

Slash HPDM, puristes s'abstenir!

Petite précision, les phrases en italique sont les pensées de Harry, c'est parfois assez délirant... Mouarf. Bonne lecture!

**_Chapitre 1: Une bombe à Poudlard!_**

Poudlard, Bal de Noël de sixième année.

Les élèves portaient aussi bien des tenues moldues que sorcières. Harry, lui, avait une robe de satin argentée offerte -et choisie- par le directeur lui-même. Ron portait toujours la tenue de soirée offerte par les jumeaux l'année précédente, et désormais trop courte de plusieurs centimètres.

- « C'est toujours mieux que cette horreur que j'avais en quatrième année, maugréait-il en regardant le bas de sa robe, et ses chaussettes couleur arc-en-ciel que la tenue ne pouvait dissimuler.

-Au moins, il n'y a pas de dentelle... sourit Harry. Mais tu devrais donner tes chaussettes à laver plus souvent, pour ne pas te retrouver avec celles offertes pour Noël par ta mère comme seul choix!

-J'étais bien trop occupé à penser à cette soirée! D'ailleurs, je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi elle a lieu. Nous n'avons pas de concours à l'école, ou alors mon cas est vraiment grave?

Hermione lui lanca un regard exaspéré:

-La raison de ces festivités n'est donc pas _évidente?_ Rappelle-toi dans quelle époque on vit, mon pauvre! C'est pour nous faire oublier les dangers, les disparitions et la peur de Voldemort!

Ron s'aspergea aussitôt de Bièraubeurre en sursautant. Il grimaca et s'essuya tandis que Hermione semblait atteindre un nouveau degré d'énervement, et que Harry pouffait discrètement de rire.

-Six ans que Harry et Dumbledore prononcent ce nom, que tu participes toi-même à la lutte contre _Vol-de-Mort... _grinca Hermione en insistant sur chaque syllabe de ce nom. Et tu ne peux même pas l'entendre sans t'évanouir à moitié? Tu n'es qu'un... Tu es vraiment... Une petite poule mouillée, voilà!

Ron avait l'air de plus en plus effrayé, sans que l'on sache si cela était dû à l'évocation du nom maudit ou à l'expression assassine de son amie.

-Eh, du calme, ma vieille! C'est censé être une soirée joyeuse, pour se détendre et oublier comme tu dis... Alors, soit gentille avec moi, et dis-nous ce qui ne va pas! Tu es de mauvaise humeur depuis le début de la fête...

-Si tu t'occupais un peu plus de ce qui t'entoures, Ronny chéri, tu aurais vu que je suis de « mauvaise humeur » depuis plusieurs jours! Mais comme par hasard, tu ne t'en apercois que lorsque ca peut porter atteinte à ta sacro-sainte tranquillité!

Sans même laisser à son vis-à vis le temps de répondre, elle se détourna brusquement et s'éloigna à pas rapides dans la foule.

-Ben dis donc, elle est sacrément énervée notre Hermione! Fit Ron à Harry avec un air d'incompréhension totale. »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il avait vu des larmes dans les yeux de son amie, et avait une petite idée sur les causes de l'humeur de celle-ci... Enfin, la cause, laquelle avait des cheveux roux et une tendance à avaler tout et n'importe dès qu'il mettait la main dessus. Mais c'était leur problème, il les laissait débrouiller leurs affaires comme des grands!

Il parcourut la salle des yeux. Tout le monde était très élégant, et semblait bien décidé à profiter de la soirée. Son regard s'attarda sur Draco Malfoy, lequl était très... En beauté pour la fête. Il avait mis une chemise de soie argentée qui dévoilait avantageusement son torse fin et musclé; un pantalon de cuir noir moulant dévoilait plus son anatomie fessière qu'elle ne la dérobait aux regards indiscrets.

_Par Merlin, je suis en train de mater le cul de Malfoy!_

Harry releva bien vite les yeux. Un instant, il lui sembla croiser le regard du dragon, mais ce devait être un effet de son imagination... A son grand soulagement. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on le surprenne à loucher sur le sexy Serpentard!

_En enlevant ce « sexy » qui n'a rien à faire là, évidemment. Non mais, c'est pas à moi que viendraient des idées pareilles!_

Visiblement, la tenue quasi exhibitionniste de Malfoy n'attirait pas que des regards Survivanesques sur lui. Il était entouré d'une petite cour féminine: Parkinson évidemment, en fait, ce n'était même pas la peine de la citer...

_Et puis, doit-on vraiment la compter comme une fille? _

Mais aussi, plus surprenant, Padma Patil, et même Hannah Abbot. Sans oublier Lavande Brown -la nunuche cancanière de service!-, deux filles plutôt mignonnes que Harry ne connaissait pas, et... _Mimi Geignarde!_

Là, on atteignait des sommets. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment à l'honneur du blondinet...

_Mimi, eurgh. Hey, elle me courait pas après les années précédentes? C'est dingue, elle devait être nympho dans la vie... Et dans la mort aussi, on dirait. Reste plus qu'à espérer que Drakichou est pas nécrophile, ou adieu nuits pleines de rêves torrides, bonjour cauchemars plutôt._

Bref, autant de poules caquetantes autour de Malfoy, qui jouait à la perfection le rôle du coq prétentieux.

_Mets-toi à chanter, qu'on rigole un peu!_

Cependant d'après les rumeurs, même s'il aimait faire du charme, il avait à l'heure actuelle refusé de sortir avec quelque fille que ce soit. Pas assez bien pour lui. Cette élégance et sa tendance au « sourire-compliment-sous entendu subtil qui fait rougir les filles », c'était surtout pour augmenter encore sa popularité...

_Ce type n'aime que lui, en fait! Un vrai narcissique. Mais on peut dire qu'il a de bonnes raisons de s'apprécier..._

Le blond, pour une fois, n'avait pas plaqué ses cheveux au gel. Ses mèches d'or pâle ondulaient avec grâce le long de son visage angélique avant de glisser dans son cou pâle, formant comme une auréole qui faisait ressortir ses yeux de gla...

_Un moment! Non mais c'est moi qui pense des trucs pareils? On est pas dans un roman d'amour à la noix ici... Du calme, mon vieux, ou tu vas finir dingue. Si tu l'es pas déjà, en fait._

Alors que Harry était encore plongé dans des pensées à base de beau blond, lequel blond le regardait à la dérobée, un grand bruit se fit entendre. Les fêtards se tournèrent vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, et soudain ce fut comme si la foudre tombait sur tous les mâles adolescents de la salle.

_Gaaa... Oh ces yeux! Et cette chevelure! Ce visage et tout... Hum cette poitrine surtout, wouaouh... Mais c'est qui celle-là? Je l'ai jamais vue, m'en rappellerais sinon!_

Harry regarda autour de lui. La mâchoire de nombre de garcons semblait sur le point de se décrocher, tandis qu'il regardaient la Fille avec des yeux exorbités.

_Y'en a même qui bavent, c'est vraiment dégueu._

L'arrivante s'avanca et lanca à tous un sourire qui fit tomber quelque-uns avec fracas. Puis elle rejeta en arrière sa longue chevelure de jais et marcha avec grâce jusqu'à la table des professeurs.

_Par Merlin, Malfoy s'est trouvé un sérieux concurrent au niveau postérieur!_

Dumbleore se pencha sur la Créature qui lui parla à voix basse, sans que nul ne puisse saisir. Le vieux schnoque resta impassible, puis se redressa et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- « Chers élèves... J'ai une excelle nte nouvelle à vous annoncer! Une des personnes disparues ces derniers temps nous est revenuje saine et sauve. Cette jeune fille que vous voyez est notre chère Héloïse Midgen!

Grand fracas de corps qui tombent. Surtout des filles, cette fois.

-Et elle n'est pas seule. Avec elle est venue une personne que certains d'entre nous ont beaucoup regrettée, et que nous pensions perdue à jamais. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers la porte, de derrière laquelle surgit une silhouette.

_Ce... C'est impossible! De retour? C'est trop... Oh Merlin, c'est un peu beaucoup en une soirée!_

Sa vue se troubla, et il sentit soudain une violente douleur crânienne lorsque sa tête entra en contact avec un coin de table. Il ne put qu'entendre la voix de Rusard dire « Excès d'émotion, je vais lui faire du bouche-à-bouche! », puis ce fut le trou noir. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, d'ailleurs.

_Berk._


	2. Les rois du bal

Ayé déjà la suite! merci pour les reviews, et je suis contente de voir qu'autant de gens ont mis cette fic dans leurs alerts... Tiens d'ailleurs, Magical Girl Kiki, tu crois que je t'ai pas vue? J'adore tes reviews pour "My Innocence", t'as intérêt à m'en écrire pour cette fic aussi

Et bravo certaines d'avoir deviné qui était cette fameuse silhouette, je crois que c'était trop facile lol...

Bon chapitre! Je pense bien qu'il y a quelqu'un que vous allez détester

**_Chapitre 2: Les rois du bal_**

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était une des ombres floues et mouvantes au-dessus de lui. Il cligna des yeux une fois, et une masse orangée s'imposa à son regard. Encore une fois, il reconnut son meilleur ami, qui avait la figure barbouillée de chocolat et un petit sourire joyeux.

_Hey, je suis en choc traumatique là! Je frôle la crise cardiaque!_

Le Survivant s'agrippa alors à lui, chuchotant d'une voix d'agonisant :

- « Ron... Mon cher ami... Je ne sens plus mon corps... Le froid m'envahit, remettez des bûches dans la cheminée... Maintenant, je dois savoir! Tu es toujours là pour moi, alors dis-moi... Rusard m'a quand même pas embrassé?

Le jeune Weasley eut une expression inquiète, sans doute à cause de l'air halluciné de Harry.

-Mais non, mon vieux, t'inquiètes! Tu n'es resté que cinq secondes dans les vapes. Je viens de te mettre une paire de baffes.

-Quoi!

Avant que Ron ne puisse répondre, un toussotement se fit entendre. Un nouveau visage apparut alors à côté de celui du roux.

-Tu devrais te relever, Harry... »

Une main ferme se tendit, et aida le jeune garcon à se redresser. Il vacilla un instant en regardant le nouveau venu, puis sourit timidement, s'avanca et se jeta dans les bras de Sirius Black.

(Rideau! Laissons-les se retrouver... Mais non, vous ne verrez rien bande de voyeuses! Oooh, qu'ils sont mignons...)

(Après moult effusions...)

- « Mais parrain, comment tu as fait? Tu n'étais pas censé être mort?

-Il me semble que si... A vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je me suis retrouvé soudain allongé sur la neige devant la porte de Poudlard, en compagnie de cette mignonne brunette là-bas.

-Hein? Mais c'était quand, ca?

-Oh, ca doit bien faire cinq bonnes minutes. Ce n'était pas désagréable comme retour à la vie, surtout quand la première chose qu'on voit est une superbe paire de...

-Tu louches sur Eloïse? C'est sûr, tu as toutes tes chances... Si ca se trouve, vous n'avez que vingt ans de différence.

-Allons, ton vieux parrain ne serait plus assez bien pour les jolies filles? Je plaisante va, ne fais pas cette tête... D'ailleurs, je te signale que tout le monde nous regarde. »

Harry se retourna. Sirius disait vrai, tous les contemplaient, avides d'en savoir plus sur les mystères de la soirée... Draco Malfoy prenait son air le plus indifférent possible, tout en essayant de se rapprocher discrètement.

_Tu veux quoi encore, la fouine? Allez, viens un peu plus près... Hum..._

Dumbledore tapa alors dans ses mains, attirant l'attention sur lui.

Il sourit d'un air bienveillant:

- « Voilà bien du bonheur pour certains d'entre nous! Et afin de conserver cette atmosphère joyeuse, je vous propose de voter maintenant pour le roi et la reine du Bal. Je précise que vous pouvez faire un choix parmi tous les élèves présents, y compris mademoiselle Midgen. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Eloïse adressa un clin d'oeil à la foule, accompagné d'un petit déhanchement qui fit monter la température de plusieurs degrés.

_Je sais pour qui je vais voter..._

Quelques minutes plus tard...

- « Les votes sont terminés! Je vais faire devant vous le décompte à voix haute, fit le directeur.

Tous le regardèrent avec impatience, attendant fébrilement les résultats. Le roi du bal danserait avec la reine...

-Les votes pour la reine, faits par les élèves masculins!

_Arrête de déblatérer et annonce-nous enfin la gagnante, vieux schnoque!_

-Nous avons... Eloïse Midgen... Eloïse Midgen... Eloïse Midgen... Hermione Granger...Eloïse Midgen... Eloïse Midgen... Ginny Weasley... Eloïse Midgen... Encore Eloïse Midgen... Ah, Eloïse Midgen... Pareil... Eloïse Midgen... Mimi Geignarde... Eloïse Midgen... Toujours Eloïse Midgen... Madame Pomfresh, hihi. »

Une fois les décomptes faits, il n'y avait aucun doute concernant la gagnante: Eloïse était élue avec une écrasante majorité des voix.

_Pas de surprises! Alleeeez, le roi maintenant!_

Les décomptes masculins eurent lieu aussi. On obtint quelques votes surprenents, comme Rusard ou Goyle... Même Dumbledore, lequel jeta un regard coquin à une Pomfresh rougissante. Et les résultats finaux:

- « Surprise! Nous avons un ex aequo pour le roi du bal, et nous ne pouvons départager ni refaire un vote. Nous avons donc deux souverains ce soir: j'appelle Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy!

Les deux jeunes garcons sursautèrent, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Chacun lisait une jalousie féroce dans le regard de l'autre, leur vieille rivalité avait trouvé un nouveau terrain... Ils s'avancèrent en même temps vers le directeur. Mais Eloïse les prit de vitesse en se glissant vers Harry et lui saisissant la main d'un geste preste.

-Je crois que c'est maintenant le moment de danser, fit-elle d'une voix cristalline. Comme premier cavalier, je vais choisir mon cher Harry, que j'ai toujours tant apprécié...

Elle eut un sourire gracieux à l'égard de son danseur, qui se sentit fondre. Par-dessus l'épaule de la brunette, il vit que Malfoy avait l'air prêt au meurtre.

_Mouarf, trop drôle! Je danse avec un super canon, je suis le roi de Poudlard, et je peux admirer la tête de Malfoy._

Eloïse entraîna Harry sur la piste avec assurance. Il mit sa main sur la hanche de sa cavalière, commenca à valser, et plongea son regard dans les magnifiques yeux bleus de la jeune fille.

_C'est pas possible, ca ne peut pas être Eloïse Midgen! L'horreur ambulante au nez de travers, dont le visage était tellement ravagé d'acné qu'on aurait dit la surface de Mars... Sans oublier son appareil dentaire qui la faisait rfessembler au monstre de Frankenstein, ses lunettes à quadruple foyer, sa coiffure style « savant fou après une explosion »..._

Il se remémora sa camarade avant transformation, et dut réprimer une grimace d'horreur.

_A côté d'elle, Luna Lovegood passait pour la soeur jumelle de Monica Bellucci, même en blonde._

- « Que s'est-il passé? Comment es-tu devenue... Ce que tu es?

-Parfois, les gens changent, dit-elle doucement.

-D'accord, mais à ce point! Enfin, je veux dire... Je ne t'avais pas reconnue. Il a dû se passer quelque chose de très bizarre... Tu as fait un échange de corps?

-Tu te crois dans les Chroniques des Vampires?(1) Je ne suis plus la même, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de ce que j'ai vécu! Et puis je ne pensais pas que je te déplaisais tant...

-Non non, pas du tout! C'est très bien, très très bien, reste comme ca surtout... Héhé...

_Ne pas regarder sa poitrine, ne pas regarder... Wow, sacrée paire tout de même._

En relevant les yeux, il lui sembla voir un petit sourire triomphant sur le joli visage d'Eloïse. Elle se pencha aussitôt pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il sentit alors une sensation de chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps. La belle se recula lentement, et ce fut lui qui rapprocha son visage doucement, leurs regards aimantés l'un à l'autre. Leurs corps s'enlacèrent plus étroitement. Respirant le délicieux parfum de la jeune fille, Harry ferma les yeux... Et sentit une main de fer se refermer sur son épaule.

Furieux, il se retourna. Draco Malfoy le regardait d'un air narquois. Le survivant s'apercut alors que la musique s'était arrêtée, il devait laisser sa place au Serpentard.

_Rhaaa! Maudite fouine! Je suis sûr que tu as fait finir la chanson exprès... Je ne sais pas comment, mais je suis horriblement frustrée! Voilà l'autre crétin qui veut me piquer MA chérie!_

Au moment où Draco saisissait la main d'Eloïse, ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de Harry. Celui-ci sentit alors un étrange frisson le parcourir.

_C'est quoi ca? Pff, sûrement une marque de mon dégoût pour ce type. Beau blond, je te hais!_

Le survivant s'écarta à regrets. Assis sur une chaise, il regardait Malfoy et Eloïse évoluer avec grâce au milieu des autres couples. Le dragon lanca un sourire goguenard à Harry par-dessus l'épaule de la brunette. Il enserra étroitement celle-ci, posa une main sur la chute de reins d'Eloïse. Elle répondit en se pressant langoureusement contre lui, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux puis le cou de Draco.

_Par Merlin, cette fille est une vraie allumeuse! Elle arrive à me faire de l'effet en se frottant sur mon pire ennemi... Quelqu'un a de l'eau froide?_

- « Harry? Fit une voix lointaine.

_Luna Lovegood... La voilà, ma douche froide._

-Dis Harry, tu as l'air bizarre... Pourquoi tu regardes Eloïse au niveau de la taille?

-Hein? Euh, c'est rien... Au fait, merci beaucoup Luna. J'avais besoin de me calmer, et le simple fait de te voir m'a suffi largement.

-Mais de rien, si je peux rendre service... »

Le Survivant se leva et s'esuya le front. La reine du bal lui décocha un regard à faire fondre la glace, comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez chaud comme ca... Il sourit d'un air gêné en maudissant sa ceinture trop serrée, et s'éloigna à pas rapides vers la porte de sortie.

_Direction les toilettes... Et que personne ne me dérange avant la fin de la soirée._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Juste un truc, je précise que j'adore Luna Lovegood, malgré tout ce que je peux en dire dans cette fic!

(1) Ou dans Stargate... Tiens, pour ceux qui aiment les Chroniques des Vampires d'Anne Rice, mettez le compte « Slahsistes de Slash Boulevard » dans vos authors alerts! Pour bientôt...


	3. Hormones en ebullition

Et voici donc le chapitre 3! Pour une fois je le publie le vendredi et non le dimanche, comme ca vous pouvez le lire le week-end... Ah, je dois prévenir: âmes sensibles, abstenez-vous de lire ce chapitre! Comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, vous allez avoir un apercu de mes talents d'écriture dans un certain domaine... Héhéhé...

Et bien sûr, merci à celles qui ont pris la peine de reviewer

_**Chapitre 4: Hormones à ébullition**_

Ses mains s'égaraient sur la chair pâle et si douce... Harry goûtait chaque recoin de ce corps merveilleux. Il posait ses lèvres dans le cou frêle, sur les fines épaules, léchait, embrassait cette peau parfumée. Les deux corps se pressaient avidemment, leurs formes s'épousant, leurs épidermes s'électrisant du contact de l'autre. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, se mordirent, leurs langues se mélêrent... Sans aucune pudeur, le Survivant glissait à présent ses mains sur le torse, les cuisses fuselées. Il écarta les jambes et commenca de douces caresses sur la peau si sensible de cet endroit. Pendant ce temps, ses lèvres descendaient pour mordiller les mamelons, les sentant se durcir de plaisir. Un doigt s'aventura dans la chaleur de l'antre si délicieuse, puis bientôt un deuxième, arrachant des gémissements, des suppliques... Il positionna alors sa virilité impatiente et pénétra d'un coup la chaleur de l'intimité. Un cri, de douleur ou de plaisir... Il commenca aussitôt des va-et-vient, qui devinrent bientôt des coups de boutoir, puissants, profonds. Il ne se lassait pas de faire monter encore et encore le désir, la jouissance... Ils s'embrassaient, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient sous la violence de leur accouplement. Harry râlait de plaisir sous les caresses des mains expertes. L'orgasme fut si intense qu'il ferma un instant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son regard croisa deux pupilles argentées qui sous l'effet de...

_Deux pupilles argentées?_

Le choc fut si fort que Harry s'éveilla en sursaut.

(Auteur: Mouahaha, vous y avez cru, hein?)

_Ben moi aussi j'y ai cru..._

(Auteur: Hey, t'es pas censé entendre ce que je dis!)

_Désolé._

Bon bref, toujours était-il que le Survivant se retrouvait au milieu de la nuit en sueur, frustré et... Mouillé.

_Merlin, c'est pas vrai, j'ai encore fait dans mon lit!_

Il se leva précautionneusement, prenant garde à ne pas éveiller ses camarades, et devant marcher les jambes bien collées au cas où il devrait cacher cette tache blanche et visqueuse dans son calecon. (Auteur: Ben oui, vous pensiez à autre chose peut-être? Lol)

Emportant aussi avec lui un drap sale, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

_J'ai un sérieux besoin d'une douche... Bien froide, si possible._

Tout en se séchant, le jeune homme réfléchit.

Le soir précédent, il ressorti des toilettes que pour monter dans sa chambre... Faire des exercices manuels, pour calmer ses hormones en ébullition. Cette nouvelle Eloïse Midgen était décidément très particulière... Elle avait sciemment et sans s'en cacher en rien excité les deux rois de la fête.

_Hey, j'me demande si elle a fait le même effet à Malfoy? Héhéhé, trop marrant d'imaginer la fouine se retrouver aussi gêné que moi..._

A bien y réfléchir, les deux cavaliers de la reine ne semblaient pas être les seuls sensibles au charme de la jeune fille. Même des hommes murs l'avaient regardée d'un air affamée, ainsi Snape...

_Non non, sortez de ma tête, les imaaaages!_

Hem hem. Voilà donc la situation: Harry Potter, vaincu par ses dix-sept ans et les envies de mâle adolescent, n'avait plus qu'une envie: coincer Eloïse Midgen n'importe où, n'importe quand, et même n'importe comment, et ne la laisser repartir qu'après s'être complètement vidé les... Bref. Ainsi, cette nuit, il avait fait un rêve torride concernant la jeune fille. Mais soudain, celle-ci s'était transformé en une personne qu'il n'avait pas reconnue... Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle avait des yeux gris. Mais qui cela pouvait-il bien être?

(Auteur: Oui oui, l'est pas très malin notre Harry... Et toi proteste pas, t'as pas le droit d'écouter, nhyahaha!)

Regardant sa montre, il vit que ses camarades ne tarderaient pas à s'éveiller. Il nettoya tous ses draps et s'assura qu'il ne restait plus aucune trace compromettante.

_Pas envie que les elfes voient ca... Quoique, je me demande s'ils comprendraient? Sans doute, dois pas être le seul. Eurgh._

Puis il alla dans la salle commune, et s'endormit dans un fauteuil, rêvant aux romantiques yeux bleus et au sublime postérieur d'une certaine demoiselle.

Un bruit de conversations agitées le réveilla.

- « ...des jambes pareilles!

-Et ses seins, t'as vu ses seins?

-J'irais bien lui agrandir son petit décolleté, moi...

_Je rêve où ils parlent de MA sex bomb privée? Désolé les gars, c'est pelotage gardé!_

Il se frotta les yeux et promena un regard furieux autour de lui. Les autres se calmèrent aussitôt, toujours prêts à s'abriter à l'idée d'une des colères légendaires du Survivant. Surtout un Survivant aux hormones bouillantes et... Enfin.

-Dites-moi, vous parliez d'Eloïse là? Hum? Je vois qu'elle vous fait de l'effet, je présume que vous allez tous essayer de la séduire... Bon bon, la concurrence doit être loyale, bien sûr... N'allez pas vous imaginer que je m'y intéresse hein, je dis ca pour vous...

-Mais oui, t'inquiètes Harry! Pas de coups bas entre nous!

-C'est vrai que quand on y pense, elle est moins laide qu'avant... Hey! Mais... Ron! C'est bien toi qui parlait de sa poitrine? Va pas chercher ailleurs quand t'as la femme idéale sous le nez, crétin!

-Heing?

_Air très intelligent de mon meilleur ami... Je plaisante._

-Tu comprendras un jour, du moins j'espère. Allez les amis, on va manger... Et laissez de l'air à cette pauvre jeune fille, faut pas lui faire peur non plus!

_Le premier qui l'approche, je le trucide au couteau à beurre!_

Petit déjeuner de Noël, encore meilleur que d'habitude. Mais personne ne semblait avoir grand appétit ce matin-là, les garcons comme les filles... Pour cause, les premiers de matage intensif, les deuxièmes de décision générale de régime. Sauf Hermione, qui elle était occupée à sermonner ses camarades de Gryffondor.

_Elle pourrait aussi bien se mettre à faire des claquettes avec un tutu mauve pour seul vêtement, je crois qu'ils ne s'en apercevraient même pas... Dommage, ca m'arrangerait, histoire de pouvoir m'approcher d'Eloïse._

Celle-ci, en le voyant, lui avait adressé un sourire charmeur. Cependant, elle s'était assise plus loin, au milieu d'un groupe de filles qui avaient aussitôt commencé une discussion animée avec elle, avec force sourires hypocrites et faux enjouements.

Frustré, Harry tenta de se changer les idées. Le souvenir de son rêve lui vint à l'esprit, il pouvait tenter d'observer tout le monde à la recherche de ces fameux yeux gris. Son regard tomba alors sur Luna Lovegood, dont les yeux argentés semblaient encore plus globuleux qu'à l'ordinaire tandis qu'elle contemplait Eloïse d'un air surpris...

_Aaaarghhh... Par pitié Merlin, Godric et même Salazar... Pas elle! Je ne veux pas fantasmer sur eeeelle!_

A son grand soulagement, il constata que Hannah Abbot aussi avait des yeux de cette couleur. Même si cette fille n'avait pas le sex-appeal d'Eloïse, elle était plutôt mignonne...

_Et puis, tout mais pas Luna!_

En y repensant, il se dit que cette mystérieuse personne de son fantasme était sans doute celle-la même qui hantait ses nuits depuis quelques mois. (Auteur: Nooon, vraiment?) Il avait déjà fait quelques rêves très chauds, mais à chaque fois au réveil, impossible de se souvenir de la personne...

Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, maintenant qu'il avait un nouvel objectif, sous la forme d'une fille aux courbes absolument renversantes.

Sentant la désagréable sensation d'être observé, il se retourna vers la table des Serpentards. Personne, à première vue du moins.

Salle commune des Gryffondor, soir.

Harry, assis au plus profond d'un fauteuil, enrageait silencieusement en regardant Eloïse plus loin. Au cours de la journée, elle avait déjà recu vingt-sept bouquets de fleurs et assez de chocolats pour tenir un siège de trois semaines. La jeune fille était rapidement devenue la coqueluche de Poudlard, surtout des garcons à dire la vérité... Mais beaucoup de filles tentaient de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de la reine, à la fois parce que s'en faire une ennemie signifiait se mettre à dos tous les mâles de l'école, mais aussi en espérant pouvoir consoler quelque soupirant éconduit de la belle demoiselle.

Quant au Survivant lui-même, il n'avait pas pu glisser un mot de la journée à l'élue de son entrejambe, car elle était bien trop sollicitée.

_Pouvez pas bouger vos derrières de là, au lieu de vous incruster dans mes fantasmes!_

Soudain, la jeune fille se leva, et fendit la foule de ses admirateurs pour se glisser auprès d'Harry. Avant même qu'il n'ait réalisé, elle s'était assise sur ses genoux et avait passé les bras autour de son cou. Une grande vague de chaleur envahit le jeune homme, qui sentit qu'il devait être d'une rougeur avoisinant la tomate trop mûre. Eloïse fit alors courir ses doigts sur la peau sensible du cou, tout en se serrant étroitement contre le Survivant.

_Merliiinn, mais pourquoi les pantalons sont-ils toujours aussi étroits? Hein?_

Nombre des amies et prétendants de la reine s'éloignèrent alors, dégoûtés... De la préférence exprimée par la brune.Celle-ci plongea alors son regard quelques instants dans celui d'Harry, puis alors qu'il enlacait la taille fine de sa compagne, elle eut un léger rire et s'écarta doucement. Sans répondre au regard interrogatif du garcon, elle se releva et s'éloigna de sa démarche gracieuse vers les escaliers des dortoirs des filles, qu'elle monta sans un regard en arrière.

_Bon d'accord, j'ai compris... Main droite, toi et moi, ca va durer encore un moment je crois._


	4. Trituration de cerveaux

Et voilà ENFIN le chapitre 4! Il est un peu bizarre, y'a pas mal de dialogues, mais l'intrigue avance un peu... Fin en queue de poisson je trouve, mais qui annonce un prochain chapitre fort intéressant héhéhé!

Sorane: T'as pas honte de torturer tes lectrices comme ca!

Darkiliane: NAN!

Keo: Sadiiiiique...

D: Oh ouiii, appelle-moi encore comme ca!

S&K: ...

_**Chapitre 4 : Trituration de cerveaux**_

Harry se réveilla d'un nouveau délicieux rêve. Il avait lancé un sort de silence sur ses rideaux, il valait mieux être prudent...

Il tâta alors son calecon...

_Oh nooon._

Déjeuner. Habillé soigneusement, coiffé du mieux qu'il pouvait, il s'était placé stratégiquement pour, selon lui, avoir le plus de chances d'être proche d'Eloïse... Mais aucune trace d'elle. Cherchant partout des yeux, il lui vint soudain à l'esprit de regarder dans la direction que tous les garcons de la salle fixaient d'un air écoeuré.

Eloïse était là, à la table des Serpentards... Sur les genoux de Draco Malfoy.

_C'EST PAS VRAI! Espèce de (censuré)! Pauvre (censuré) à la libido détraquée! (censuré)! Raaah mais c'est pas possible!_

Harry était effondré, regardant Draco qui faisait glisser ses mains sur la taille étroite de sa compagne, les deux se dévorant du regard. Le Survivant ne pouvait comprendre comment la jeune fille avait pu résister à son légendaire sex-appeal...

_Je suis beaucoup mieux que l'autre (censuré), y'a pas photo! Comment un être aussi parfait qu'Eloïse peut-il avoir aussi mauvais goût?_

Il s'apercut que, de fureur, il avait complètement tordu deux fourchettes et cinq cuillères entre ses doigts, ainsi que les oreilles de Dobby qui se trouvait là par hasard. Relâchant l'elfe qui se confondit en remerciements émus, il jeta les cadavres de couverts à terre rageusement, les recut sur son gros orteil droit, et poussa un cri de douleur avant de s'éloigner, jurant et boitillant.

Trente minutes plus tard, le Survivant fulminait toujours en marchant à grands pas dans le parc. Que faire? Aller flanquer une bonne dérouillée à Malfoy? Le provoquer en duel et déclarer qu'Eloïse serait le prix du tournoi? Faire enfermer celle-ci dans un donjon gardé par Norbert et aller la délivrer sur un cheval blanc, afin de la conquérir?

_Euh, le style chevaleresque, pas trop mon genre... D'accord ca fait bien Gryffondor, mais c'est légèrement démodé. Sans compter qu'Hagrid me tuera si j'égratigne une écaille de son Norbert adoré._

Faire absorber à la jeune fille une potion aphrodisiaque, puis s'arranger pour qu'ils soient coincés dans une salle de classe ensemble... En retenue par exemple, Snape ne se laisserait pas prier pour coller deux Griffys.

_Mais il risque de vouloir se joindre à nous... Aaargh, quelle horreur!_

Harry imagina moult autres plans foireux, lesquels portant bien leur nom étaient soit farfelus soit irréalisables. Draco était évidemment le principal obstacle, Harry ne doutait pas une seconde qu'une fois le Serpy au fin fond du lac, Eloïse lui tomberait aussitôt dans les bras... Et surtout dans les draps.

C'est plongé dans ces lubriques pensées que le Survivant entendit soudain un bruit de pas derrière lui. Des pieds légers, une fille sans doute... Il en était sûr, Eloïse s'était arranger pour le retrouver en secret... Elle venait lui annoncer qu'elle était victime de chantage de la part de cet horrible Malfoy, et surtout lui déclarer sa brûlante flamme! Harry la prendrait dans ses bras d'un geste protecteur, avant de lui rouler la pelle du siècle et de la traîner dans les buissons pour...

Hermione lui sauta quasiment dessus, faisant violemment sursauter un Survivant absorbé dans ses fantasmes.

(A: Mouahaha, voilà qui t'apprendra à te faire des idées!)

_Naaann! Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle vient faire ici elle? Tire-toi, j'attends la femme de mes nuits là!_

- « Harryyyy! Ah, je te retrouve! Je me demandais où tu étais passé, impossible de te retrouver pour aller à la bibliothèque... J'ai un exposé à faire sur... Hey mais tu m'écoutes? Ah tiens au fait, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, Malfoy a mis la main sur cette petite allumeuse d'Eloïse... Tant mieux, ca ramènera les autres garcons à la raison.

Le Gryffondor regardait sa soit-disant amie, comme s'il se demandait quelle était la facon la plus atroce de la faire périr... Ce qui était, à vrai dire, exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

-Oui, je sais, grinca-t-il... Tu ne serais pas jalouse par hasard?

-Moi? Pas le moins du monde! Répondit Hermione d'un air innocent qui ne trompait personne. Simplement, comme je suis curieuse, je me suis posé bien des questions sur elle... Et voici ma théorie : Eloïse N'EST PAS Eloïse!

Harry: -Heing? (Auteur: -Heing?)

-Bon, je ne suis pas très claire là... (A: Ah bon?) Je m'explique : tu ne trouves pas ca bizarre qu'Eloïse disparaisse soudainement alors qu'elle ne présente aucun intérêt pour Voldemort, et qu'une fille qui lui ressemble comme moi à King Kong (A: J'avoue, l'air de famille est véritablement frappant... Comment ca c'est pas ce qu'on veut dire?) débarque le jour de Noël, annonce qu'elle est Eloïse Midgen, est immédiatement accueillie par le directeur et ramène Sirius au passage? Hum y'a pas quelque chose qui cloche là hein? (A: Mais pas du tout pourquoi?)

-Ben, euuuhh... Elle est devenue beaucoup plus jolie?

-Erf. Aurais-tu égaré ton cerveau dernièrement? J'espère qu'il s'est retrouvé dans le paquet cadeau de Ron, ca lui serait utile... Enfin bref, ce que je voulais dire, c'est : puisque cette fille ne ressemble pas à Eloïse, qu'elle n'a aucune preuve qu'elle est Eloïse, qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec Eloïse (A: Oui c'est bon, on a compris!), c'est qu'ELLE N'EST PAS Eloïse! »

Harry fut frappé de cette idée qui ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit auparavant, mais qui soudain s'imposa dans ses pensées comme une réponse à nombre de questions.

(A: Et la lumière fut... Mais en tout cas, c'est pas Harry la lumière)

-Ah ouaaaaaiis... Je comprends le truc...

-Donc, elle a mené tout le monde en bateau! C'est une sale impostrice, et je m'en vais la dénoncer aussitôt!

-Hermione, j'ai juste une question.

-Eeuh... Oui?

-D'accord, ce n'est pas Eloïse... Mais je me demandais... Qu'est-ce que ca peut BIEN nous faire qu'elle s'appelle Eloïse ou Marie-Schtroumpfette?

-...

-Tu vois... »

Elle l'avait enfin laissé en paix. Il avait attendu, mais aucun signe de... La super-canon disons. Sans doute la proximité de Miss-je-sais-tout-et-j'empêche-mes-amis-de-s'envoyer-en-l'air y était pour quelque chose! Il était retourné à la grande salle, mais celle-ci était vide. Maussade, il décida donc d'aller dans la Salle Commune, afin d'y trouver quelqu'un sur qui se défouler...

_Hey, y'a Colin là-bas! Viens ici, petit petit... Zut alors, il vient de filer, en prenant une photo d'abord évidemment. Qu'est-ce qu'il a le morveux?_

L'appareil photo du nain paparazzi développant automatiquement les photos, l'image était tombée à terre, et Harry la ramassa. Il vit alors qu'il avait l'air d'une espèce de fou furieux sur le point de bouffer quelqu'un, dans le genre psychopathe assoiffé de sang-Successeur potientiel de Lord Voldy... Pas étonnant que l'autre nabot ait décampé sans demander son reste.

Il sentit alors une main fraîche sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à une vision de Paradis, la créature la plus enchanteresse qu'il ait jamais vue... Eloïse en minirobe semi-transparente, sa poitrine opulente presque sous le nez de Harry.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour aujourd'hui...

-Tu étais un peu trop occupée avec la fouine!

-Oh, tu ne va pas m'en vouloir de le trouver charmant, j'espère? Tu le connais mal, je t'assure qu'il est très drôle, et adorable quand il veut...

-Mieux vaut être sourd que d'entendre une chose pareille! Malfoy, adorable? C'est quoi, le moyen de pression qu'il a sur toi?

-Harry, tu exagères, je t'assure que tu devrais mieux le connaître. Vous iriez très bien ensemble... Euh, je veux dire, je suis sûre que vous vous entendriez très bien. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne m'intéresse pas sérieusement à lui, je préfère les gens de ma propre maison.

Avec un demi-sourire, elle passa ses doigts fins dans les cheveux du brun.

-Héhéhé... Je vois que tu as un goût sûr, Eloïse... Mais euh...

_Hermione m'a filé des doutes maintenant. C'est Eloïse ou pas, c'est elle ou paaaas?_ (A: Moi je sais, moi je saaaiiis! H: Tais-toi, tu vas casser toute l'intrigue! A: Hey, c'est moi qui décide d'abord! boude)

-Oui?

-Ben... Hum je me demandais, depuis le temps que t'as disparu, ca a dû te faire plaisir de retrouver des choses! Tu peux reparler à tes parents, tout ca...

-Mes parents? Nous ne sommes pas très proches... Bien sûr, je peux leur rendre une visite, mais... Que leur dirai-je?

_Toi je sais pas, mais moi à ton père: « Monsieur, je vous demande le cul de votre fille! »_

-C'était juste une idée comme ca. Mais bon, je me demandais : ca te dirait d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, demain, toi et moi? Vu qu'on peut y aller, c'est rare, et puis tu étais partie pendant longtemps... Faut bien qu'on se retrouve en intimité, enfin euuuh...

-Oooh Harry, c'est vraiment adorable! Bien sûr que je veux y aller avec toi, ca me fait très plaisir! Simplement seuls tous les deux ca n'est pas possible, Draco sera là avec moi... Mais on se retrouve demain dans le Grand Hall, il n'y a pas de problème! »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, puis s'éloigna avec un grand sourire, laissant un Survivant catastrophé.

_Moi... Elle... MALFOY... Qui vient gâcher MA journée de baise torride! Désolé, mais les trucs à trois ca me branche pas! _(A: Parce que les mecs t'as rien contre?) _NAAAOOON! Par Merlin, Salazar et le calecon de Dumbledore! J'veux me faire hara-kiri!_

(A: Hey, c'est la fin, là. Pourquoi vous restez?

Harry: C'est quoi cette fin! Tu finis pas par une de tes phrases perverses dont tu as le secret?

A: ben, ca irait pas trop avec l'histoire... Bon, si tu préfères, tu piques une photo d'Eloïse en terrorisant Colin, et dans ton lit tu te consoles avec l'image dans la main gauche et euuuh... Autre chose dans la main droite. Valà, t'es content?

H: C'est déjà mieux. Mais n'empêche que c'est une fin pourrie!

A: C'est le suspense!

H: Nan, c'est une fin... SBANG

Nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer que suite à un traumatisme crânien du héros, il vous faudra attendre un moment la suite de cette fic... Mais en attendant, je vous propose en intermède la collection « Calecon citron » présentée par Dumbledore!

Tous: fuiiiiiient)


End file.
